


Double-Crossed

by Haunted_Moonlight, Vilteofhope



Category: Darkiplier- Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, does not follow WKM cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Moonlight/pseuds/Haunted_Moonlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilteofhope/pseuds/Vilteofhope
Summary: If you want a better understanding of this variation of Dark (AKA, Braeden, as per his original human name), please see Haunted_Moonlight's Devil's Deal and Rain works.So...  Everyone knows not to anger Dark, right?  I mean, that just sounds like a horrible idea!  Well, some people learn too late that you do not want to double-cross a demon, lest you get taken to a very, very bad place.This is a bit of a teaser for my other works attached to the Rain Series that Haunted Moonlight and I are both creating.  Although not technically a part of the Rain series, this may give a good idea of my take on Darkiplier.  I hope that you all enjoy this.  :)





	Double-Crossed

“My dear Fredrick, this has been twice now that you have double crossed me.” Braeden spoke, his russet eyes narrowing slightly. “Now, I am a patient, forgiving man, but this behavior simply won’t do.” He placed a hand upon his tie and adjusted it as he stood up from his seat and approached the man in front of him, who appeared at least ten years his senior. That didn’t stop him from trembling and backing into his seat, as if the cushions could provide some form of security. However, Braeden’s temper was almost as notorious as his youth. Why someone in their twenties had the position he held was beyond many, but right now, that was the last thing on Fredrick’s mind.

“I… I am sorry, Braeden. I didn’t mean-“

“Enough!” His voice reverberated throughout the room, causing the older man to cower further and raise his hands to his face. 

“I should have never given you a second chance, considering your severe lack of a back bone.” A red aura began to form in the palm of his hand and wrap slowly around his fingers. 

Fredrick shrieked in terror and fell out of his chair, crawling on all fours. “What are you- What are you going to do to me?!”

“What should have been done a long time ago.” He swiftly kicked the chair now separating the two out of his way. The chair slammed into the wall with a loud clatter as the lights began to flicker and dim. The older man cowered into a corner, his hands still raised over his face.

“Please, please, sir. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do whatever you want!”

Braeden gave a humorless laugh. “Bullshit.” With that, he grabbed the older man’s arm, his eyes now glowing with the same red aura emitting from his hand. The room around them faded into nothingness. 

“Welcome to my world, Fredrick. You should feel honored. I reserve this place for very… special people.” The younger man rolled his head from side to side, creating several cracking sounds before releasing the man. He smoothed back his dark hair before doing the same to his suit.

“Don’t worry. I have every intention of making this as painful as possible.” A wicked grin, like a cat preparing to pounce on a helpless mouse, traced across his lips. Fredrick continued pleading, which only increased the other’s malicious pleasure. 

“Oh, and if you think I’m bad, you should see my dear Mother.”

An entity approached the pair, snarling and panting heavily. What once may have been human was now contorted into a black, skeletal version of what it once was. Braeden took a step away from it and snapped his fingers. Once he did, it lunged onto Fredrick, raising its black, long claws and tearing into him. Braeden turned away from the view, that same malicious grin on his face as he heard the sounds of shrieking and snarling.

The glow in his eyes and on his hand disappeared as the room he was in previously began to fade back into view. However, Fredrick and the entity were nowhere to be seen or heard. The young man adjusted his tie and smoothed out his suit, stepping towards a large mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, he picked up the chair he had kicked and sat it back into its former position. He then walked away, finishing up whatever other plans he had for the day.


End file.
